


Phineas and Ferb: Candace's Initiation

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:I wanted to do anotherPhineas and Ferbstory. This one seemed like a good enough idea. A fun little “missing scene” from the episodeFireside Girls Jamboree.Fireside girls (left to right): Milly, Katie, Ginger Hirano, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson Sweetwaterphineasandferbadventures.wikia…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Candace's Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** I wanted to do another _Phineas and Ferb_ story. This one seemed like a good enough idea. A fun little “missing scene” from the episode _Fireside Girls Jamboree._
> 
> Fireside girls (left to right): Milly, Katie, Ginger Hirano, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson Sweetwater [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isabella_and_The_Fireside_Girls.png)[phineasandferbadventures.wikia…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferbadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isabella_and_The_Fireside_Girls.png)
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Still wearing her new Fireside Girls uniform, which consisted of a brown beret, white t-shirt, orange vest, yellow sash, and brown skirt, Candace Flynn was giddy as she and the other Fireside Girls got ready for the concert. “I still can’t believe I pulled this off.” she said to herself more than anyone while in front of the mirror. “But then, I am great!”

Overhearing Candace’s boasting, Adyson groaned. “I feel bad saying this, but I really hope she was just doing this for the concert ticket instead of joining our troop.”

“Aw, cheer up Adyson.” Isabella said, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You may have lost your record, but you’ll always know you earned it on your own.” That lifted the green-eyed (in more ways than one) girl’s spirits.

She started to smile when they overheard Candace saying, “I almost can’t believe the old patch record was only six in one day. A lot of these were actually pretty easy.”

Both younger Fireside Girls frowned at that, Isabella muttering, “Okay, so maybe her ego is a little much.”

“It’s not like we have much to worry about though.” Milly said while stepping in between them. “By tomorrow, she’ll probably just be on her phone going nuts about something else or acting more gaga for that Johnson boy than chief here does for Phineas.”

“Milly!” Isabella exclaimed, feeling her face heat up a bit.

“Kidding! …Mostly.”

“I guess you’re right.” Adyson said, getting them back on the topic of their new member. “Do kinda wish we could knock down that ego of hers a bit though.”

Joining into the conversation, Gretchen suggested, “Why not give her the ‘initiation?’”

That suggestion immediately brought the group to a pause for a couple of seconds before Isabella reminded them, “I thought we were going to skip that since she’s, you know, not actually interested in being a Fireside Girl?”

“It is tradition though.” Gretchen pointed out, feeling herself wince from remembered pain in her rump. “And it would be humbling.”

“I don’t know…”

Isabella’s hesitance prompted Adyson to add, “Eh, there’s no guarantee it would work anyway.” When the other girls looked at her in confusion, she added, “Sure, it made Izzy here bawl, but I’m sure Candace is much tougher.” As expected, Isabella’s eyes suddenly narrowed. “I take it I just earned my Psychological Manipulation patch.”

The smug statement was met with a reply of “yes, yes you did” from Isabella before telling the girls to get ready.

-

Finished getting her hair juuuuust right (the same as always) in the mirror, Candace stood up from the table and said, “Alright, let’s get over to the concert girls!” Turning around, she saw the seven Fireside Girls forming a half-circle around her. “Oh, did I keep you guys waiting?”

“No.” Isabella said in her usual chipper tone. “But, since we still have enough time before the concert will start, we were wondering you’d be willing to go through a quick Fireside Girls Initiation to make your entrance all the more official.”

“Ooh, initiation.” Candace said, quickly picking up her phone and glancing at the time. “Yeah, I guess we can do that.”

“Excellent. GIRLS!” At Isabella’s command, Katie and Holly each pulled out a lasso and roped Candace’s before tossing the other ends of the rope up to the supports of the cabin.

“HEY!” As those ends went over the supports and then came down, Ginger and Milly caught them and pulled, lifting Candace's arms up above her heads as they began to tie down the ropes. “What the heck is going on?!” Candace exclaimed.

“Initiation.” Isabella said, approaching candace and grabbing onto the redhead’s skirt. “Just need to get this down. With a quick tug, the skirt was pulled down to reveal a pair of pink, Ducky Momo print panties. “OMMG! Those are so cute Candace!” 

The older girl’s face began turning a bright red in embarrassment and shifted her legs to try and cover herself, though she still managed a glare. “Will just let me go!” she demanded.

“Sorry Candace. Initiation.” Tilting her head to look behind Candace, she said, “You may now add the third rope.”

“With pleasure.” Adyson said, grinning as she began running a rope through the leg holes of Candace’s panties. Tying it tight, she tossed the other end up through ceilings supports and caught it on the way down. Strolling in front of Candace with it, she said, “Ready to begin.” 

Eyeys widening, Candace yelled, “Don’t you dare!” In response Adyson gave the rope a hard jerk. “GAHHOWWW!” Candace’s head turned up and she bit her lip as the rope pulled her panties tightly into her crack.

Of course, it didn’t stop there.

Adyson continued pulling and tugging o the rope, driving the panties deeper into candace’s butt and making the girl whimper and squeak as she tugged at her bonds, butt wiggling around from the pain and lifting up a bit during each tug.

Giggling, Isabella took up position behind Candace, picking up a wooden paddle as she did so. With a batter’s stance, she swung the instrument of pain right onto the taller girl’s posterior, the flesh nice and exposed for the attack thanks to her wedgie. “EEEEEK!”

“First one down, only I know how many more to go!” the spanker cheered before striking again.

Of course, this next spank happened to be timed perfectly with Adyson jumping right on the rope to put her full weight into Candace’s wedgie. “EEEEEYYYOOWOWWWIIIIEEEE! MAKE IT STAAAHHHP!”

Unfortunately for Candace, initiation was just beginning. After all, it couldn’t end until her bottom was cherry red!

She did still get to go to the concert though.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml773961299']=[] 


End file.
